User talk:Stelercus/A2
Medals Sorry for the wait, I was on vacation and my laptop doesn't have photoshop. Here's the two metals: Are they OK? Anything you want me to change about them? —http://img197.imageshack.us/img197/9620/logosmalla.png [[User:9the Enigma9|''En]][[User Talk:9the Enigma9|ig]] 22:44, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Userboxes I was reading the Help thing of the wiki, and saw how to make userboxes, or at least that's what it seems... could you please check MediaWiki talk:Common.css‎‎ and add what I asked there to the page itself? I think that'll give us the ability to make our own userboxes in this wiki... http://i422.photobucket.com/albums/pp303/rimaluko/Quest-1.png 'RimalukoTalkhttp://i422.photobucket.com/albums/pp303/rimaluko/Quest-1.png 02:47, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I am on my way out the door. btw, you gave me a sig for enigma that one time, see? —http://img197.imageshack.us/img197/9620/logosmalla.png [[User:9the Enigma9|En]][[User Talk:9the Enigma9|ig]] 09:42, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I will see if I can add that later. ~stelercus :The enigma's sig is cause the signature text box in your preferences have Enigma's username on it... you gotta change all the "9The Enigma9"'s to "Stelercus"'s... http://i422.photobucket.com/albums/pp303/rimaluko/Quest-1.png 'RimalukoTalk'http://i422.photobucket.com/albums/pp303/rimaluko/Quest-1.png 15:38, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Crossword Puzzle http://img190.imageshack.us/img190/923/greenshot20090825095741.png I made you all a crossword puzzle, with the lack of events. hope it is big enough that you can see it, I am not sure. ~Stelercus. This automated newsletter message was sent by QBot on 14:06, 25 August 2009 (UTC). To unsubscribe from the newsletter, contact an administrator. Crossword puzzle The puzzle was an awesome idea, steler! I did it liek 5 mins after I saw my talk lol :P http://i422.photobucket.com/albums/pp303/rimaluko/Quest-1.png 'RimalukoTalk'http://i422.photobucket.com/albums/pp303/rimaluko/Quest-1.png 21:15, 25 August 2009 (UTC) That other game Sure! :D http://i422.photobucket.com/albums/pp303/rimaluko/Quest-1.png 'RimalukoTalk'http://i422.photobucket.com/albums/pp303/rimaluko/Quest-1.png 17:38, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :Ok, the game is loading, but... the Golem Court is the place with the big tree there? I thought the duel area was the place with Diego near? http://i422.photobucket.com/albums/pp303/rimaluko/Quest-1.png 'RimalukoTalk'http://i422.photobucket.com/albums/pp303/rimaluko/Quest-1.png 18:06, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm here at the Golem Court and the right realm, now where are you? http://i422.photobucket.com/albums/pp303/rimaluko/Quest-1.png 'RimalukoTalk'http://i422.photobucket.com/albums/pp303/rimaluko/Quest-1.png 18:13, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::It was fun!!! but I have to go now, ciao! http://i422.photobucket.com/albums/pp303/rimaluko/Quest-1.png 'RimalukoTalk'http://i422.photobucket.com/albums/pp303/rimaluko/Quest-1.png 18:59, 27 August 2009 (UTC) The Avatar user "I am the Country Manager Germany for Wikia and therefore part of the Community Team. While I primarily take care of all German questions and duties, you are of course invited to contact me if you have a problem or a question where I am able to help. Find out more about me at my user page on central." that is in his userpage... http://i422.photobucket.com/albums/pp303/rimaluko/Quest-1.png 'RimalukoTalk'http://i422.photobucket.com/albums/pp303/rimaluko/Quest-1.png 18:09, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Race Across Runescape Hello, Clansman of the Blades of Oblivion clan! For our first event, that I hope we can hold Saturday, we are going to go forward with our Race across Runescape event. We will start in the Mind Temple at 1:00 PM EST in world 29. I also require that you all be in the clan chat “TheBladesof0.” The clan chat account will be there to give out uniforms to those that do not have it. After that is done, we will move to the cabbage port cabbage patch. You will be given racing boots, No-Item Checkers, and are asked to wear a voting hat of red or blue. You will be told what color you are to wear at the event. Those with Blue hats will join my clan chat, while the red team will join that of Jack Spiral1. Your team leaders will instruct you from there. After the race, we will all move to the combat portion of the event. We will all be fighting Brux to the death. Anyone able to kill him in combat will get the coveted red gloves for the uniform and the Clan Champion award. If anyone is unable to make it, state so on this events thread. Hope to see you all there! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/thebladesofoblivion/images/c/c5/Greenshot_2009-08-11_11-29-22.png 00:26, 28 August 2009 (UTC) This automated newsletter message was sent by QBot on 00:26, 28 August 2009 (UTC). To unsubscribe from the newsletter, contact an administrator. Two things First of all, do ya want me to make the background of your sig transparent? Second... in that other game, is there any way to get coins other than killing stuff, doing quests and playing minigames? It gets annoying after a while(except the quests, but they give a low amount of money >_>)... http://i422.photobucket.com/albums/pp303/rimaluko/Quest-1.png 'RimalukoTalk'http://i422.photobucket.com/albums/pp303/rimaluko/Quest-1.png 17:50, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :EDIT: Done making your siggy transparent now :) http://i422.photobucket.com/albums/pp303/rimaluko/Quest-1.png 'BruxacosmicaTalk'http://i422.photobucket.com/albums/pp303/rimaluko/Quest-1.png 21:23, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Award list I uploaded the File:Gloves_red.png and File:Gloves_yellow.png to be used in the Award list article. If you want, put them in the Award list article near the description of the champ. gloves and runner gloves. http://i422.photobucket.com/albums/pp303/rimaluko/Quest-1.png 'BruxacosmicaTalk'http://i422.photobucket.com/albums/pp303/rimaluko/Quest-1.png 21:31, 28 August 2009 (UTC) First event Hey, I don't think I can come to the first event today. I'm going away for a while today... But, the rest of you; have fun! ;) --Khalym95 05:28, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Reminder: Race Across Runescape Keep in mind that this event is today, Saturday August 29th, at 1:00 PM EST. All information about it is in the previos message. We will be starting in Falador, world 29. the rest of the details will be explaned there if you did not already know http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/thebladesofoblivion/images/c/c5/Greenshot_2009-08-11_11-29-22.png 14:42, 29 August 2009 (UTC) This automated newsletter message was sent by QBot on 14:43, 29 August 2009 (UTC). To unsubscribe from the newsletter, contact an administrator. Some st00f I've improved the Quarter Mastery page a bit, added some images, gave them titles, spaced it up a bit more. Hope you don't mind. You, as a Bureaucrat, can mark QBot as a bot, if you don't know how temporarily make me a crat and I will. And I havn't mean receiving messages from QBot because the t in my name isn't capitalized, and usernames are case sensitive, that's why you've been having problems with hilites. Please remember to spell usernames with the exact case. Sorry if I'm not up-to-date because of this. —http://img197.imageshack.us/img197/9620/logosmalla.png [[User:9the Enigma9|En]][[User Talk:9the Enigma9|ig']] 15:06, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Re:thing What the...? 'BruxacosmicaTalk'http://i422.photobucket.com/albums/pp303/rimaluko/Quest-1.png 16:18, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :I made a new account, and used the code on it :D, the dragon is awesome! Oh, and I made both of my accs in the game in the same family(the main one that I used before being the master) and I can transfer crowns between them! :D 'BruxacosmicaTalk'http://i422.photobucket.com/albums/pp303/rimaluko/Quest-1.png 21:17, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Clan Wars! Hello again everyone, We are going to clan wars this Saturday. The time will be the same, 1:00 PM EST. I also hope that Enigma can have a series of awards ready that you can earn at the event. World 158, if that is the clan wars world. All other info is in the forum on the front page. Water, make sure that you have all of your Quarter stuff with you. I see you have 2000 lobbies already… keep your Quarter Mastery page updated. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/thebladesofoblivion/images/c/c5/Greenshot_2009-08-11_11-29-22.png 20:48, 31 August 2009 (UTC) This automated newsletter message was sent by QBot on 20:49, 31 August 2009 (UTC). To unsubscribe from the newsletter, contact an administrator. An idea I had Hey, steler, did ya ever think of using the acc 'thebladesof0' in AoG to make a cool crest? I did that with my first clan making attempt, and the shield looked cool :p. :PS: If you don't know what I'm talking about, tell me and I'll send you the image of W O F(That was the name of the clan I tried to make. it means Warriors of Forever)'s crest that I made on FunOrb. 'BruxacosmicaTalk'http://i422.photobucket.com/albums/pp303/rimaluko/Quest-1.png 21:17, 31 August 2009 (UTC) =/ .... Hope I can assist.. n00by time =P I will update quarter mastery today. nice 200 edits on this wiki rofl ( 'Water Kunai1Talk'http://i422.photobucket.com/albums/pp303/rimaluko/Saragodsword.gif 23:48, 31 August 2009 (UTC)) lol Oh yeah that's true lol, I wasn't thinking a lot cuz I was looking at the crest of the other clan and forgot about TBO's :P 'BruxacosmicaTalk'''http://i422.photobucket.com/albums/pp303/rimaluko/Quest-1.png 00:13, 1 September 2009 (UTC)